drawfeefandomcom-20200214-history
Jacob Andrews
Jacob Andrews is an employee at College Humor, Full Time Drawfee Host, and Yogi Princess. By his request it shall be quoted, over all other things: "Ben Affleck Directed The Town. Definitely" He has an on-going rivalry with Willie Muse who accused him of bullying on different occasions and won a somewhat negative fame in the comment section when the hashtag #BurnJacob became popular thanks to Willie's request. He is a card carrying member of the Dirty Daddies Club. He is one of the writers credited on the Ladies Book Club ''and Dead Kids'' comics on Dropout.tv Personal Information Jacob is the head illustrator at CollegeHumor and creator of the webcomic For Lack Of A Better Comic and the Facebook page The Best Feelings In The World , but he is perhaps most well known for being just, like, a really good chill dude and I love him. Jacob is the world's foremost Porfologist after studying for 12 years, but in 2013 he was an evil, lazy asshole. He and Caldwell are both card-carrying Dirty Daddies. He was described by Paragon Hank as "the most confoundingly dense human being" he has ever met. Jacob then revealed that a shadow government gave him an adamantium skeleton, and that he plans to get his ultimate revenge on them on the Ring Road. On December 9, 2016, Jacob revealed his greatest shame on the live stream "Drawfee Whiteboard Adventures- Live!": that he, in fact, drew Kevin James into existence, and has been trying to make amends for it ever since. On September 24, 2017, in the "Drawfee is STILL Bad at Twitch!" stream, it was revealed that Jacob is colorblind and memorized where the colors were on the Photoshop palette. On January 30th, 2019, Jacob vowed to wrestle a sheep once the channel reaches 2,000,000 subscribers. Powers & Abilities * Telling great belt anecdotes * Taunting * Arbitrary Obstinance Stance (also known as the "Bad Take Power") * able to eat an infinite amount of yogi * Jacob is now dating Julia, and have now fused into jaculia. * Subterfuge capable of deceiving a sheep. Rumors * He is a bully (proposed by Willie Muse, unsubstantiated) * He knocks things off Willie's desk every day (proposed by Willie Muse, disproven by Nathan Yaffe) * He is racist (proposed by Willie Muse, unsubstantiated) * He does opium (proposed by Willie Muse, unsubstantiated) * He is, just like, so good (proposed by unknown, proven by Jacob) * He is the Tom Cruise of Drawfee (proposed by Jacob Andrews, unsubstantiated.) * He is actually three children stacked on top of one another imitating an adult man (proposed by unknown, unsubstantiated) * He eats frozen pizza still frozen in honor of Frozen 2 being made (proposed by unknown, unsubstantiated) * He hates Shrek the Musical (proposed by Jacob Andrews, possibly proven by Jacob Andrews) * He might not be the Acrobat King after all * He is a Yule Lad (proposed by Karina, most likely to be true) * His middle name is Beyblade Quotes * "If we ever do bad, we did it on purpose. And if we ever do good, we also did it on purpose. Everything we do is intentional. And we don't make mistakes." * "Welcome to Drawfee where we depict a marriage falling apart slowly." * "I'm Racist." There is some debate on whether he actually is a racist or if its just Willie using his +4 Charisma and strength barbed silver tongue. * "Oh Suzanna, don't you cry for me, I come from Alabama and I feel the embodiment of your shame." * "i love watching people talk about grapes." * "I'll be a dirty daddy to anyone who needs it." * "I like gay sex." * "Fuck." * "This feels like a grade A razz to me." * "dude I love 2 tweet" * "I'm just thinking about Frasier." * "You can get Big Flavor from a fun-size Reese's if you're responsible about it" * "Do you guys think we should get addicted to hardcore drugs?" * "Julia, it's your turn to get fucked" * "Ben Affleck directed The Town. Definitely" * "Willie, you're a shitty fart goblin." Category:People Category:Host